Cake to Bake
|year = 2014 |semiplace = 13th |semipoints = 33 |previous = Here We Go! |next = Love Injected }} Cake to Bake was the Latvian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Copenhagen performed by Aarzemnieki. It is a fairly bouncy, up-tempo song. It was performed second in the first semifinal following Armenia and preceding Estonia. At the close of voting, it finished in 13th place with 33 points, missing the final. Lyrics I melted the ice of the polar caps found the raiders of the lost ark solved a case for the genius from Baker Street helped to clean the Central Park. I created the plan for the Chinese wall went to desert, made it rain swam through a shark tank bloodily found Atlantis, by the way... but today I've got a cake to bake – I’ve got no clue at all (cep, cep, cep, cep, cep kuuku) I've got a cake to bake – and haven't done that before (cep, cep, cep, cep, cep kuuku) don't be proud, mate please don't bother go, come on and ask your mother how to bake, how to bake, bake that cake... Cep cep cep cep cep kuuku kuuku cep cep cep cep cep cep kuuku Cep cep cep cep cep kuuku kuuku cep cep cep I talked to a unicorn the other night Took me up on a lonely star Did the moonwalk on the milky way Realized I've gone too far. So I questioned the law of gravity Put the apple back up to the apple tree Ej tu nost: I even learned Latvian I know it's so hard to believe... and today I've got a cake to bake – I’ve got no clue at all (cep, cep, cep, cep, cep kuuku) I've got a cake to bake – and haven't done that before (cep, cep, cep, cep, cep kuuku) don't be proud, mate please don't bother go, come on and ask your mother how to bake, how to bake, bake that cake (piece of cake) Cep cep cep cep cep kuuku kuuku cep cep cep cep cep cep kuuku Cep cep cep cep cep kuuku kuuku cep cep cep We've got a cake to bake – and got no clue at all We've got a cake to bake – and haven't done that before don't be proud, mate please don't bother go, come on and ask your mother how to bake, how to bake, bake that cake (piece of cake) Mix some dough, add some love, let it bake, wait for it Mix some dough, add some love, let it bake, wait for it Mix some dough, add some love, let it bake, have some cake Mix some dough, add some love, let it bake We've got a cake to bake – and got no clue at all We've got a cake to bake – and haven't done that before don't be proud, mate please don't bother go, come on and ask your mother how to bake, how to bake, bake that cake (Garšīgi) Videos Category:Latvia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2014 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers Category:Curse of Number Two